Last Promise
by anatagasuki
Summary: Sequel to A Thousand Folds More Painful. One night, as the lights faded and the noise broke down, fate made their paths cross. And Tezuka hopes that this time, they would do this right.


Title: Last Promise  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Pairing: Perfect Pair  
Summary: Sequel to A Thousand Folds More Painful. Apparently, the captain was dillydallying whether to talk to the tensai or not. But one night, as the lights faded and the noise broke down, fate made their paths cross. And Tezuka hopes that this time, they would do it right.  
Warnings: shonen-ai, OCCness  
Disclaimers: If I owned 'em…I would make Tezuka and Fuji kiss in the end. And also…never mind.

_

* * *

_

The velvet sky covered with a deep blue color was above me.

* * *

The people were chatting rather cheerfully on and on. And yet, in the midst of noise, glitter and passion, he couldn't think of even one coherent thing to do. All he could do was to walk on absently, seemingly not worrying about anything else. A dozen or so girls were winking mischievously at him, but no, not more girls.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming.

He had tried, for three painstakingly slow months. Fuji had left a few weeks after they had separated. To Chiba, to visit some relatives. And yet, the pain never stopped bothering him. All that happened was even worse. He does fall sometimes, but right now, he just can't stand from this fall.

Because when he thinks of what could've been, if, maybe if, he listened.

What could've been there that disappeared in the night air because of him, and the fact he couldn't accept Fuji can't be tied to him.

Ironically, he always wore the pants in their relationship, but he was the one falling to pieces now.

* * *

_The cold night breeze reminds me of you._

* * *

He pulls away his glasses, feeling a rush of emotions coming. To cry or not to cry. He wanted to, he really did, but he just can't. Ever since Fuji had been away from him, ever since he himself walked away and left the tensai behind, he was left with a hollow, empty, and seemingly, apparently dead heart.

He look up to trudge through a thin, stray road when he took glimpse of someone he seemed to know.

Brown, glinting hair, closed, calm eyes, and lips straight, neither smiling or frowning.

Fuji Syusuke.

_

* * *

_

And when I look up, I find you there in the midst of confusion.

* * *

His eyes opened wider than usual, and his frown faded into a gaping fit.

For minutes, they stood there in silence, just staring at each other.

A cynical smile formed in Tezuka's mind. _'What would I expect to see, a heartbroken, forlorn and crying Fuji? Maybe I'd never do.'_

The tensai's opened in tune, mild surprise etched on his beautiful face.

The buchou found his voice first.

"Fuji." He was amazed on how he managed to trudge it out rather calmly. "How was the trip?"

For a few seconds, Fuji was speechless. But then, his eyes slowly closed, and his smile was back in place. Though his smile wasn't as sincere and warm as before, it showed detachment and composure.

"Fine." He muttered. "Glad I'm back."

Tezuka, finding nothing else to say, only nodded.

Silence.

Deafening.

There he was again, doing the thing he despised, for it only kept them forever apart. Remaining silent when a thousand and one words wanted to escape.

He had to say something, at least, for old times' sake.

"I heard about it, the Australian Math Competition. Congratulations."

Fuji smiled a vague and uncomfortable smile. "Arigatou Tezuka."

He once prided to be the only one who sees a smile so sincere and true from Fuji. Now his smile reminded him that everything was broken, that everything was turned into bitter memories and smothering ashes in one conflict that they both swore never to share to begin with.

* * *

_And you once more remind me of the misery I bear of you._

* * *

Then, the smiles faded and the composure slowly vanished. They could keep pretending, pretending it was all okay, while it was not. And both knew it was illogical.

Tezuka never spoke without evaluating every word, and now he can't think of anything to say that won't break them and still be essential. So he does what Fuji did last time; to walk away.

And never look back.

Fuji's eyes were wide open, yet unfeeling. There was no possibility that he will stop him.

_

* * *

_

All you give me is hope that now crashes down to millions of unrecognizable pieces.

* * *

It was over and Fuji knew. It was simple, like a math problem. It was simply destroyed, and nothing could be done to repair the damage. All that were left was dust to choke on.

Just as he completely passed him, just as Tezuka hoped he could forget and leave everything behind, Tezuka said something that ate all his willpower.

"Syusuke, let's try again."

He can't look back. If he did, he knew he would yield and give in. And Fuji won't.

"This will be the last promise I'll ever give you. I will always love you, and you always have my heart with you. If you believe, we could start again."

This time, the voice was utterly pleading and desperate, that even Fuji feared what Tezuka will do if he refused.

* * *

The next day, while the sun is setting, two lone shadows were seen on the pavement, hand in hand.

**END**

A/N: Ending sucks. I'm rushing it.


End file.
